Love Doesn't Have A Gender
by xXSapphireDawnXx
Summary: Monika came to America to study abroad in mechanical engineering. Felicia already lives there and aspires to be a painter. The German vowed never to fall in love again after losing her first love. The Italian seems to fall in love every other week. When the two girls end up being room mates in the dorms, something's sure to happen. Complete Genderbend, GerIta, PruHun, Spamano
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not dead, by the way. My school started August 8th, and I have had homework literally everyday since school started, so I haven't had much time for writing. Unless you would like those unfinished one shots I have saved on here.**

**Really sorry! I had to write this. My favourite Nyotalia is Germany, and Nyo!Italy is easier to write because she's not as much of a coward. So I just had to write this. And yes, there will definitely be side pairings, probably Spamano and there is already PruHun and not FrUK because I hate FrUK. **

**I'm actually one of the girls who adores shoujo-ai almost as much as I adore shounen-ai.**

**Isabel- Fem!Spain**

**Françoise- Fem!France**

**Monika- Fem!Germany**

**Felicia- Fem!Italy**

**Chiara- Fem!Romano and this is pronounced Kiara**

**Daniel- Male!Hungary**

**By the way, I referenced that Hetalia song thing in Fem!Germany's college major.**

**•••**

Monika tapped her foot impatiently; her sister was late. She had just arrived here in the States to study abroad. Her sister, who had moved before she, was to pick her up from the airport. Maria was supposed to be here over an hour ago, but apparently, she had forgotten, or was too busy hanging out with her two friends, Isabel and Françoise. Monika had yet to see what was so amazing about them. But she had heard of them from Maria, and from what she heard, they were the kind of people she would usually avoid.

Totally off topic, her sister was actually Prussian—technically German, but Maria liked to call herself Prussian—and not Spanish or Mexican like her name sounded. She was actually named after the Order of St. Maria, which has something to do with Prussia, and one of the reasons she calls herself Prussian...if you can understand any of what was just written... Oh, and it was funny that both of their names started with 'M' and ended with 'a'.

A loud honk was heard not five minutes later, making the blonde girl cringe. Her sister had always had a thing for loud entrances and exits, and now would definitely not be an exception.

"Yo, West!" an albino girl poked her head out of the passenger seat—who was driving then—making Monika bury her face in her hands, blushing. It was so incredibly embarrassing to be related to her sister. Like when your parents try to be cool and talk to your friends, or when your little brother or sister pitches a fit in the grocery store. Except Maria thought she was awesome. When she really wasn't. Sometimes, she was sure Maria did this to purposely embarrass her.

Some people looked over at the silver car with weird expressions. There were some that looked like they had been in her situation before, looking over with sympathetic looks. One brunette girl looked completely confused for some reason, but whom Monika supposed was her sister, pulled her along towards a cab, glaring at her twin(?).

The blonde girl slid into the right back seat, glaring at her older sister. "You don't have to yell," she hissed, "I could clearly see you." Monika looked at the two other occupants besides her and Maria. There was a brunette girl with a messy bun in the front, and from the mirror she could tell she had olive green eyes. The teen driving had a really good tan, opposed to the albino girl beside her who could never manage to get her skin darker than half the brunette's skin tone. Unless you count sun burning.

The girl in front was definitely Isabel; Françoise didn't seem to fit her or her nationality, which was either Spanish or somewhere from South America, if Monika could judge from her appearance.

The girl sitting beside her was Françoise, then. She also had her hair in a bun, but her blonde hair was more tamed than Isabel's. There were still a few loose hairs on the side, but even with the German girl's little care for style, she could tell they were intentional, as were the Spanish girl's in front.

"Ohonhonhon," the girl beside her laughed, raising an eyebrow, "so this is the lovely sister you've been talking about." Definitely French. Monika wasn't sure if she wanted to blush or punch the other blonde in the face, but she definitely didn't want her flirting.

"Oi," Maria was turned around in her seat. See, this is why she shouldn't drive. The Prussian girl would probably be doing things like this all the time, and end up getting in car wreck after wreck. It was a good thing Isabel was driving, "Stay away from my baby schwester, Franny," the albino continued, slightly glaring at Françoise. Monika almost rolled her eyes at the words.

First of all, she was hardly a baby; she was taller than Maria! If that is considered a baby, along with the fact that the German was twenty, she was going to be fifty by the time she was an adult in her sister's opinion.

And second, her older sister had always been way too protective over her. If she would've liked to date the Frenchwoman—though she was far from wanting to—she could've. But she didn't have any interest in dating, even at her age of 20. Apparently unlike Maria though, as she had a Hungarian boyfriend, Daniel. They always seemed to be fighting, but if you actually listened, you could tell that it was more competing than fighting. However much they fought, they still had a food relationship, though. (Though Monika had no doubt that even if Daniel was a girl, he would still be stronger than Maria as a guy.)

Their relationship was adorable, and the flower Daniel wore showed it if you knew the story behind it.

You know how every girl had those girly clips or clothes even if they never wear them? No matter how sport a girl is, it is almost guaranteed that they have something similar to that. Like a lacy shirt, or a fancy dress...or a flower clip.

The clip actually belonged to the Prussian girl at that time—it was towards the beginning of their relationship—and she had put it in her boyfriend's hair to make him look less manly, and as payback for even dating that Austrian she hated so—her name was Sophie, or Sophia, or something like to her surprise, it actually looked pretty good with his pale brownish hair and green eyes, despite being pink and him being a guy. So Daniel kept wearing it after Maria grudgingly admitted that he looked good in it. Him wearing it really embarrassed Maria at first, and stopped her ranting of how awesome and unawesome things were when she talked to Daniel.

Monika only _wished _she had a relationship with a guy like that. But for her to have a relationship, she'd have to fall in love first. Well, she had once before, but she wasn't going to make that same mistake twice.

**((Imagine that, Spain being quiet for a whole scene! .O.)**

**•••**

Felicia was an Italian girl studying art. She was pretty simple, and if you knew her, predictable. She usually had her auburn hair tied back into a ponytail, which was pretty thick from all the hair she had. There was a single curl sticking out on the left side of her hair, and she had honey amber eyes. And once again, she was Italian—from Venice, more specifically—, so she was cheerful and happy all the time*, and of course, a flirt.

Her sister—they were two years apart, and not twins, despite what people thought—Chiara was pretty much the opposite. Her hair was a darker brown, and she left her hair down, where it went about half-way down her breasts. Her curl stuck up a little more, and was on her right side instead of left. She was of course, Italian, but was instead born in Rome instead of Venice like her sister. Chiara was a flirt too, but seemed to go only for guys, unlike how Felicia didn't care for the gender. Chiara shuddered at the thought of her little sister being like the perverted wine bitch that Isabel and that one albino potato bitch hung out with. It was a good thing Felicia was too innocent to be like the Frenchwoman.

Chiara could curse out anyone for ten minutes straight if she wanted to, and had once in tenth grade, making another girl cry. Of course, she had gotten expelled for it, but the girl was annoying as hell, so it was worth it. Both of those two days being kept at home, she had been treated like a prisoner. In. Her. Own. Home. Still worth it though.

Anyway, the Italian hated people in general, and apparently she had the worst taste in people ever, so she always ended up with Isabel, the tomato bitch. And in turn, that tomato bitch always ended up with the potato and wine bitches. Huh. She had one thing in common with Alice, a girl who went to the same college as her, Felicia, and the Bad Tuch Trio; she hated Françoise.

Basically, Chiara was less predictable than Felicia. She was probably a sadist, but she would never know unless she actually became likeable enough to have a social life and a boyfriend. Well, maybe not a boyfriend; she didn't want to be the one mewling under a guy. She had too much pride. Maybe a girlfriend? No, she hated people of her own gender too much, and the only two she could half-way stand were her sister and Isabel. And she was definitely not going after either of them.

As said before, Felicia was such a flirt, it wasn't a surprise she seemed to fall in love every other month, no matter what gender. Chiara always had to be the one to comfort her little sister, so she attempted to keep Felicia away from people the best she could. Didn't really work, but she always hoped her little _sorella _wouldn't actually fall in love like she had before, when she was small.

Felicia had fallen in love with another small girl when she was small, in pre-school. But the younger girl—despite what people thought, Feli was actually the older of the two—had moved back to her home country, Germany, and left the Italian girl. The last thing she had gotten from the blonde girl was a kiss and a small little cross necklace. It didn't matter that they were both girls, as Feli had only learned after she had been left alone. But Chiara had still been kind of rude back then, pulling her baby _sorella _away from the blonde, sticking her tongue out.

It had been so long, Felicia couldn't even remember her love's first name. Which was pretty unfortunate if she ever wanted to go to Germany and attempt to find her again. And it probably would've made her feel even stupider for not realising that the blonde German was female instead of male.

**•••**

"Stop staring," Chira hissed at her, pulling her towards a cab, despite how confused she seemed. Why would someone name their precious little girl West? As least Felicia was pretty sure she was a girl. The Italian wasn't very good at judging gender. Plus, why did Chiara care; did she think staring was rude? That was pretty ironic considering how her sister's personality was.

"Ve~ But Chichi (pronounced Kiki), her name is West," Felicia whined, "how could I not be confused at that?" Chiara responded with a, "It's fucking Chiara, not Chichi. And it's obviously a nickname, _idiota_. What fucktard would name their child West?" Chiara rolled her eyes, "But at least idiots can pronounce it right, unlike this stupid fucking name." She couldn't even could how many people had said it like Chi-ar-uh instead of Kiara. That one teacher that said her name right in 6th grade stayed on her good side forever. Oh, and Isabel had said it right too. That was the only reason she still hung out with her.

But people like Maria pissed her off, saying her name wrong on purpose.

Felicia pouted before responding, "Why don't you let me and Isa call you Chichi?" After a moment, she added, "I think it's cute."

Chiara glared, pushing her into the cab, where the driver was looking quite annoyed at them for taking more than five seconds. Luckily, it was one of those with a screen thing so that the cab driver couldn't hear them talking in the back.

"I am not fucking cute," Chiara straightened out her clothes as she replied, "I am womanly as hell."

**•••**

***My tech teacher actually went to Northern Italy over the summer (because his wife is Italian, and he is part Italian). He told us that the people there in Italy ****_were_**** all happy and cheerful. He said that the Italians loved foreign people trying to speak their language, and unlike other nationalities, they wouldn't make fun of you if you messed up. And he also said that they loved trying to speak English too. Basically, I'm saying that the cheerful and happy Italian thing is true.**

**So anyway, please review! ^.^**

**~Sapphire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, if you ****_somehow_**** (how could you not?) didn't catch it last chapter, I absolutely completely believe Germany is HRE. And in Nyotalia, my headcanon is that Italy thought HRE was a boy, but even after she found out later that HRE was a girl, she didn't care.**

**Well, there is one person that isn't genderbent, and that's Rome. Because Rome is fricking awesome as a guy, and I intend to keep him that way.**

**Alice- Fem!England**

**Elena- Fem!Romania**

**Luka- Fem!Norway (Like the Vocaloid!)**

**Those four people aren't actually ****_in_**** the chapter, but they are mentioned.**

**And correct me if I ever mess up foreign words. I have no idea about any other words besides like, hello and goodbye along with numbers in other languages. **

**Umm, a little short, but whatever. I'm giving you a multichapter Nyotalia fic, and I know how hard those are to come across, so don't even. And I apologise for any future or current OOCness.**

**Yay! The personification of awfulness!**

**•••**

~The Next Day~

Chiara sighed, annoyed at Isabel, but even more annoyed at herself for agreeing to come in the first place. Where had her mind disappeared to in that moment? So she had brought her sister to keep her company. Or at least distract the three perverts. It wasn't as if people liked Chiara as much as they loved "adorable little Feli".

What had she agreed to, you may be asking. She had, unfortunately, agreed to come and meet the potato bitch's sister. Great, now there was going to be double of that annoyance. At least Françoise didn't have another pervy sibling; that would've been absolutely awful. Even if her mind was elsewhere, she never would've agreed to come to welcome them.

The brunette looked at her _sorella,_ who was enjoying an afternoon siesta in the passenger seat of Chiara's car, but only for a split second, as not to crash into any other cars. Heaven knows this car was expensive enough. Her _nonno_ had bought it for her, him being a pretty rich businessman. How was that goofball even a fucking businessman?

Grandpa Roma was just like Feli—yes, she could call Felicia Feli, but Feli couldn't call her Chichi—in the respect that he always had that ditsy expression on his face like he was away with the faeries. There were only a few people that could actually use that excuse: Alice, Elena, and Luka because they could apparently see them. Which she thought was a big load of bull.

Suddenly, another car cut her off, disturbing her thoughts, causing her to slam the brakes and honk the horn. Chiara cursed under her breath. Again, why had she agreed to this?

**•••**

The German girl was rather annoyed at her older sister. Now, because of Maria, she had to meet two other girls. And that was a problem because Monika wasn't very social, and from what she had heard, she was going to meet Isabel's girlfriend and her sister.

Well, maybe one of the girls _wasn't_ the Spanish woman's girlfriend, but her two friends absolutely loved to tease her about it. And Isabel was blushing as she protested that no, Chichi—at least, that was what she called her—and her weren't together. It was obvious she had at _least _a one-sided crush on this "Chichi".

Currently, the blonde was sitting on one of the couches in the Bad Touch Trio—that was their new name—'s home. She still needed to find an apartment, so she was staying here, unfortunately, until she had saved up enough money. Monika would've _thought_ the program would've provided a place for her to stay. But apparently not, as she was never informed about anything like that.

A knock at the door caught her attention as Maria and Françoise stopped teasing their friend, whose face was almost as red as the tomatoes she loved. Isabel straightened up immediately, regaining her relaxed and calmness she always seemed to have—when she wasn't talking, of course. That disappeared the moment the Spaniard opened her mouth. And talking was never an uncommon occurrence around Isabel.

Françoise opened the door to reveal two small—well, not small, but smaller than all four girls already in the tiny house the BTT shared—girls, both brunettes. They both had a strange curl; the auburn-haired girl's was to her left, and the darker-haired girl's was to her right. **((A/N: Her as in Feli and Chichi's left and rights, not Monika's.))**

The darker brunette looked rather annoyed, like she'd prefer to be anywhere but here. Same as Monika then. The slightly shorter looked full of energy, like someone who would be bouncing all over the place. Was that the girl Isabel was most likely going after? It seemed more likely that the Spanish girl would be paired with the cuter-looking of the two.

"Ciao!" the ponytailed girl called with a smile, pulling her sister into the living room, and Maria shut the door behind them. The brunette just rolled her green eyes, and left her sister's side, thinking it was a better idea to go sit on the couch beside Isabel. The more cheerful of the two kissed Maria, Françoise, and Isabel in greeting, hugging them after she did.

Finally, she stopped in front of Monika, "Ve~ Ciao! I'm Felicia, but you can call me Feli! And my sorella over there is Chiara," Felicia smiled brightly before doing the same to the blonde as she had done with the other three girls, kissing on both cheeks, then hugging them. The German girl blushed, not used to physical contact. Unfortunately, this girl seemed like the type to not have any sense of personal space.

Monika hesitantly wrapped her arms, returning the hug awkwardly, before the older—**((A/N- Italy is older, dammit.))**—let go and asked, "What's your name?" The blonde could see that Chiara was looking really annoyed at how overly touchy Felicia was being, glaring at Monika, but didn't say a word. Kind of hypocritical, seeing as how she was practically in Isabel's lap. She probably didn't even notice it, but the blonde found it amusing.

"Feli-chan," **((A/N- Yes, I know they are speaking English, therefore they don't use -chan, -san, etc., but I like to make Prussia and Spain call Italy Feli-chan, like they call him Ita-chan.))** "this is my awesome, but of course not as awesome as me," Monika rolled her eyes, "baby _schwester_, Monika," Maria said, who had magically appeared over there along with the Frenchwoman.

"Ve~ That's a pretty name, don't you think, Chichi?" Felicia turned to her ill-tempered sister.

"Fuck off, Feli. And it's Chiara, not Chichi, dammit. How many times do I have to tell you?" the older Vargas sister replied, shocking the German girl. She could never imagine Maria acting like that around her, and she wasn't nearly as cute or innocent as Feli. Wait, what was that last thought?

"And keep your German bitch to yourself," she continued with a hmph. Monika already liked Feli better.

The Spaniard covered the Italian's mouth with her hand, "_Lo siento_," she laughed slightly, "she's always like that, no matter who it is." The blonde raised an eyebrow slightly, still slightly confused as to what was happening, as everything had happened so fast.

"It's fine," Monika replied, getting up from her seat. There, she had met the two. Now she could leave and go back to her little temporary room.

"Woah, you're really tall!" Felicia exclaimed, lacing her fingers with the German's. She _was_ taller than the Italian, about eight centimetres or so, taller than most other girls too. The blond shook the other girl's hands off, "Yes... Well, it was nice meeting you..." she trailed off, in hopes of being able to leave.

Monika turned to go back downstairs—she didn't like this 'being social' idea that she was forced into. It was more likely that she would become one of the obsessive tumblr girls who wrote fanfiction than one of the popular slutty college girls. But alas, she was neither, and hopefully was never going to be... **((Unlike this loser of an author, who is the obsessive one.))**

"Wait!" the Italian cried, clinging onto her arm. God, this girl was clingy. If she had any boyfriends, they probably didn't last long unless they could stand it. At least her looks would've made up for it, in a guy's opinion, of course.

In the background, she heard a yell of "Did you just lick my hand?" that sounded suspiciously like Isabel, and laughter accompanying it from two other people. Pretty weird laughter, though. "Kesesesesese" and "Ohonhonhon" didn't exactly sound like laughter, but after growing up with her sister's the second was pretty normal.

"Ve~" What was with that little verbal tic? "Are you just going to be staying here with Isa and Franny and Maria?" The smaller girl looked up at her with shining amber eyes, hopeful as if she wanted the answer to be yes. Luckily for her, the answer was going to be just that.

"Unfortunately," Monika replied with a sigh, "I have to stay here until I save up enough money to move out and get my own apartment." She removed Felicia's hand away from her arm. God, was this girl all touchy-feely. Or touchy-Feli. **((Author: /shot))**

"You can just stay with me in the dorms!" Feli exclaimed happily, "I have room because Chichi already finished school."

"Like hell potato bitch number two is gonna stay with you!" Chiara yelled, getting up from her place on the couch. The Spaniard grabbed her hand, keeping her from going any farther; she wanted to see how this would turn out.

"But Chichi!" Felicia whined, "You can't live in the dorms, and it's scary when I'm all alone! Please," the tinier of the Italians begged her sister. The older of the two crossed her arms over her chest (after Isabel deemed her calm enough to let go) , not looking particularly or rather _at all_, happy. But at lasts she grudgingly replied, "Fine. But if you fucking lay a hand on Feli," this was directed towards Monika, "I will personally make sure you won't wake up the next morning."

"Aww, Chichi~! That's so cute being protective over Feli!" Isabel cooed, making the mentioned blush slightly before replying, "Fucking Chiara, and I am not cute, dammit!"

_Mein gott_, how had the German girl ended up with this crazy bunch?

**•••**

**Kind of confusing... **

**Love it? Hate it? Want to curse it eternally to the depths of Hell? Tell me in the reviews!**

**~Sapphire**


End file.
